The technology of Fiber To The Home (FTTH), which connects optical cables into ordinary families and can be applied to apartments, residences, etc., provides various information including broadcasting and communications. The FTTH system is connected into homes with its ends configured in the form of optical fiber connectors. FTTH workers now consider the connection between optical cables and set the length of the cables several meters longer than the measured length, after which the optical cables are introduced into homes. They also cut the optical cables according to the desired length at the homes that they are working, after which the optical cables are mounted with optical fiber connectors at their ends, and then they are connected to the optical adapter and configured in homes.
The optical fiber connector comprises a ceramic ferrule and a tail handle of the ferrule. The front end of the tail handle is connected with the back end of the ceramic ferrule, and a short optical fiber (also called pre-embedded optical fiber) are fixed in the center hole of the ceramic ferrule, with all these constituting the hot-melt end connector. The short optical fiber is welded with the fiber core of the optical cables to be spliced. The welding part is configured with a heat-shrinkable sleeve; screw threads are configured at the back end of the tail handle of the ferrule; the heat-shrinkable sleeve is configured on the outer side of the welding part with one end of the heat-shrinkable sleeve covering the screw threads and the other end covering the surface of the on-site optical cable, after which the heat-shrinkable sleeve is enveloped by the protective sleeve for protection. The conventional optical fiber connectors have the following defects:
1. For the tensile optical fiber connector, the to-be-spliced optical fibers are usually fixed by tightening of the screw threads. When clamping quadrate optical fibers (such as rubber-covered cables), the to-be-spliced optical fibers may rotate as the tightening of the nut for the snap of the optical fiber is often unable to clamp the two opposite sides of the optical fiber in a bonded way, which results in the occurrence of the damaged splicing quality of the splicing point and even the malfunction of the connector;
2. Since to-be-spliced optical fibers are of different sizes, the conventional optical fiber connectors have to be produced by various types to apply to optical fibers of certain specifications; or the tensile resistance falls far short of what is required even they are applicable to multiple types of optical fibers.
3. Optical fiber connectors are of a variety of types, each of which has its corresponding protective sleeve according to the structure and the size of its hot-melt end, thus the protective sleeve is not compatible. A protective sleeve of a certain type for the optical fiber connector can only be replaced by one of the same type or discarded if damaged, thus causing a waste of materials.